


It Was Winter

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Love, M/M, Peppermint Mocha, Winter, shoveling snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was winter and Gabe showed Sam he loved him in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: love...Alright I'm thinking of doing a Sam version tomorrow so let me know if you guys want that? My tumblr, as always, is [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hi! My askbox is always open :)

It was winter. Snow-covered, cold-biting winter in all her shimmeringly blank glory. And Sam and Gabe found themselves in the middle of it, surprised by its suddenness as they were every year.

It was winter and Gabe swept snow from the steps of their three story apartment building before the sun breached the cityline each morning. There were bags under his eyes and his fingers never quite fit in these gloves he’d been using for the last month. Calluses formed where the broom he used rubbed against his fingers, even through the gloves. God he needed new gloves. Sam would be heading to work soon, though, and Gabe didn’t want him to have to deal with the steps full of snow and his work stuff at the same time. So he dealt with them instead. 

It was winter and, despite Gabe’s disgust of the stuff, he walked down to the coffee shop on the corner and ordered a peppermint mocha from the barista with bedhead and bleary eyes. The walk back was boring, the city still waking from it’s cold shrouded slumber. But still he did it, almost every morning except for the ones when Sam was away on business. Those days he missed it though. He let himself back into the house quietly, kicked his shoes off at the door and tiptoed into their bedroom. 

“Morning,” Sam mumbled. 

“Morning, got you coffee.”

Sam blinked awake and grinned as he sipped from the steaming cup. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know,” Gabe said. He crawled back into their warm bed, letting Sam’s body heat melt the cold from his skin. Sam pressed a minty kiss to his forehead and it was all worth it.

It was winter and Gabe bundled himself up and made the three mile walk to Sam’s work, through the afternoon chill the sun couldn’t cut through no matter how hard it tried. He, again, wished for better fitting gloves, his fingers stiff and no longer his own the instant he walked out the door. Sam was waiting in the lobby, though, smiling and he hardly noticed how numb his fingers had gotten.

“Hey,” Sam said, tugging him in by his scarf. Snow fell to the floor from his shoulders where it had worked it’s way into the crevices of his jacket.

“Hey yourself,” Gabe grinned. Sam kissed him and then led him up to his office where a blanket was laid out, covered in pizza boxes and chinese food. 

“Thought we could eat in, escape the cold?” Sam asked. Gabe grinned.

It was winter and Gabe called out “Careful, it snowed last night.”

It was winter and Gabe said “Here take my scarf.”

It was winter and Gabe said “It’s okay, I’ve been saving for awhile. Really, it was nothing. Besides you’ve been wanting to go to a broadway show your whole life.”

It was winter and Sam couldn’t count the ways Gabe had been telling him he loved him. 

It was winter and Sam loved him too.


End file.
